Just like you
by loliebug
Summary: This is a story about Hannah Montana being famous and it gets to her head..During the chapters she has to figure her way out of it! Thank you so much 4everacitygirl for helping me with this story :
1. It's a crazy life

**It's a crazy life**

**(Miley's POV) "Lilly we have a concert tonight!" I said as we are doing our homework. Another one? Yep sorry. It's ok I love being lola! Oh is Orlando going to be there tonight? No but Jesse McCartney will be. "Ok still going!" Lilly said happily. Alright let's get ready. "Humpink or red top?" Miley asked Lilly. Pink with the one glove!**

**(Hannah's POV) Limo is here dad!! All three of them leave for the concert. "5 min. Hannah" The security guy said. Ok.. "Im ready!" I told him. "Ok and go!" he said. I started to sing Best of Both worlds. Then I was looking at least 67,000 fans. I just thought I have a great life. The song was over and my boyfriend Nick came up on stage to sing, "Before the storm" with me. As we were singing that song I looked at him and he looked at me. After that happened the song was over. It seemed short to me cause I was staring at him and all my fans the whole time. We walked off stage and he gave me a hug. I turned around and Lilly or lola was there. I couldn't stop thinking about how good my life is.! I have the perfect boyfriend, a great best friend, and great fans! **

**(Lola's POV) Hannah looked so weird after she got off stage! I Just didn't know what to say. So we got in the limo when to her house. We hung out in her room for 2 hours and talked she told me what she was thinking when she got off stage. I rolled my eyes and laughed and said Miley how many times are you going to tell me that. She said a million. Then I had to go home. **

**(Miley's POV) After Lilly left I was wondering how school would be the next day. I had the best night ever. I didn't want to end but I knew It had to! I missed Nick and all my fans. My life is so crazy I cant believe it!**

_**Well guys that is it for now! I will be putting out Chapter two sonn! Please Review this chapter!!!! Thanks!**_


	2. I want more

**I want more!!!**

(Robby Ray's POV)

Miles you just won another "Grammy Award"

Miley came out and jumped around. Then Nick called.

(Miley's POV)

Hey Nick I just won my 4th Grammy!! "That's awesome Miley" Nick said.

"So do you want to come with me?" I asked.

Ya I would love to Miles!

"Can you come over!!!" I asked him

"Im sorry Miley but I can't right now."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

No I have a concert.

"Ugh when will you come over and see me!!" I asked angrily.

"I don't know when ever I get the time off maybe!" He replied angrily.

"Ok well I got to go! Bye" I said as I hung up.

(Nick's POV)

I didn't get to say bye!

What the heck is wrong with her!!!

I guess Kevin heard me and came into my room

"Hey Nick what's wrong I heard you from the kitchen" He told me.

Miley is being a brat to me. She wanted me to come over tomorrow but we have a concert! So she started to get mad at me.

"Well just give her time for her to think about what she did" Kevin said, as he walked out.

THANKS KEVIN!!!! I yelled!

"No problem" He yelled back.

(Miley's POV)

Gosh nobody wants to hang out!!!!! What did I ever do to them!

(Robby Ray's POV)

Miley is everything ok in there?

"YES!!!" she said.

Ok if you need anything I'll be in my room!

"Ok whatever!" She said with attitude

I walked In her room and saw her laying on her bed with a pillow in her face.

Miley, you alright?

"NO! Nick can't come over!!!" she told me

Miles he isn't going to move everything out of his way for you!

"I know dad we never hang out though!" Miley said

"Ok well I have to go work on a new song, so I'll see you later." I said.

(Miley's POV)

That's I great Idea! I thought after my dad left.

I pulled out my song notebook and started writing.

As I was writing I thought about what I wanted my song to be about.

I don't want the public to know about my relationship with Nick! It's not good at all.

I sat on my bed for 30 min. Thinking of what to write.

I knew that my life was great but on the other hand my relationship, No!

Was it Nick or me causing all of this?

I sat there for another 30 min.

I knew who it was now…. It was……

Just as I was going to say it out loud, Jakson came in and told me he passed his driving test.

"Like I care Jackson!!!" I yelled.

"Gosh Miley what is your problem!" he said back

I ignored what my mind wanted me to say back… Cause I knew exactly who was the bad one.

It was everyone else! They are all jealous cause I'm famous I have a lot of money, and everything

else they want! Hahaha I knew it!

_**So what do you think Miley's friends and family especially Nick will think about her thinking that it's everyone else! What do you think should happen next? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! SUBSCRIBE…… ADD!**_


	3. Apologize

_**apologize**_

**(miley's POV)**

**I GOT IT!!!**

**My dad came all happy and said what!?**

**I have a new song dad!**

**YES! Ok sing it miles..**

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

**Wow Miley that's a great song.! My dad told me.**

**I smiled and hugged him..**

**So are you alright with the Nick thing?**

**NO!!! He wont come over so im still mad at him.**

**Miles you know you can't keep avoiding him forever.**

**My dad told me.**

**I know dad!! You don't need to tell me that! Why **

**does everyone want my money and fame? I asked him.**

**They don't. my dad replied.**

**Yes they do! GET OUT!!! **

**Miley lis...**

**(Robby's POV)**

**Before I could finish my sentence she slamed the **

**door on me!**

**MILEY YOUR GROUNDED!!!!! I told her.**

**NO IM NOT! She answered. **

**Oh yes you are..give me your phone! No enternet!!**

**UGHHHH just leave me alone dad!! **

**No Miley im so sick of you and your attitude... **

**ever since you got off the phone with Nick you've **

**been a brat! Until you can be nice again and figure **

**out what you are doing. Give me your phone!**

**Miley opened the door put the phone on the ground **

**and slammed the door shut!**

**(Miley's POV)**

**Gosh why is my dad being such a brat! **

**Im not doing anything wrong! Ugh I hate parents!**

**(Nick's POV) **

**I just got off stage when...**

**Miley's dad called. I didn't feel like talking to **

**Them after what she did to me. I was nice and **

**answered anyway.**

**Hello?**

**Hey Nick? He asked.**

**Yep.**

**I am so sorry about Miley earlier I tool her phone **

**Away until she can straighten up her attitude.**

**Her dad said to me.**

**It's ok. Ok ya because she had a huge attitude!**

**I couldn't believe how bad it was. Well im so sorry **

**but I have to go. I said.**

**It's ok I just wanted you to know. He said to me.**

**When I hung up I smiled and looked at my Kevin.**

**What??? Kevin asked**

**Her dad called and apologized to me. She got in **

**Trouble. I told him.**

**Really? WOW well I hope she figures out what she is **

**doing to your relationship.**

**She will soon. I hope I said to Kevin.**

**Come on nick lets go get some pizza he replied.**

**Ok be right there.! I still couldn't believe how my **

**own girlfriend treated me!**


End file.
